A Time For Sacrifice
by Unicornrocketscience
Summary: Time is the only thing that can change people. How much time is left? Will there be time to finish? Is there time to do this or that? Time cannot be wasted. Time cannot be brought back. It can't be bought or sold. Time does not have a master even though people try to tame it. When you need more time to save the person you love or the world you live in, will there be any time left?
1. Prologue

**_Hey there! This is my first fanfiction to be put up, woop woop._**

**_DISCLAIMER: I do not own Criminal Minds or Supernatural. All I own is my imagination and the freedom to write._**

**_Enjoy! _**

**Prologue**

My daddy taught me in my life that there is a time for everything. I believed him, I believed there was a time for everything, but I didn't think too much about it after that. My biological mother told me that life itself could force you into situations that you could never imagine yourself in. Between a rock and a hard place. I only thought about it for a while but eventually it slipped away. My dad told me to always believe in something bigger and better and to never give up in anything I dream or hope to carry out. I believe in something bigger, better, and I won't ever give up, is what I told him and myself that day. Again I never really brought it up in my mind after that. Life went on... Till one day it stopped.


	2. Chapter 1 - At One Point

**_DISCLAIMER: I do not own Criminal Minds or Supernatural. All I own is my imagination and the freedom to write._**

**_Enjoy!_**

**At One Point**

Derek sat down at the table with his coffee and tablet taking a small sip from the hot mug. Finally a Saturday off.  
"Morning daddy."  
"Morning sweetheart, how did you sleep last night?"  
"Awful, all thanks to you."  
He looked up at his daughter startled.  
"What? You two were rather loud last night. Actually had to put on heavy metal to drown out the noise."  
Jordan grinned at her daddy's adorable blush.  
"Hey, your dad and I love each other, and we are free to express the way we feel in our own home. I'll tell him to knock it down a notch, we have precious ears listening in."  
He shook his head and looked back down to his tablet, brow furrowed in concentration. The front door opened and shut as two heavy breathing dogs came bursting into the kitchen.  
"Rex! Sassy! Who's ready for breakfast?"  
Jordan bent over and hugged the German Shepard and the collie. They whined a yes for food and Jordan began fixing them their meal. Derek looked to his left only to receive a quick kiss on the lips from his partner.  
"Morning handsome."  
Dean ran his hands through his short hair and grinned at Derek.  
"Morning to you to. Jordan here thinks we should tone it down a bit. She's not getting her beauty sleep."  
Derek stood up and had pressed Dean up against the table and laid him on it. Jordan looked up.  
"I EAT THERE! DON'T YOU DARE!"  
Her dads grinned at each other playfully.  
"It's ok dear we've never actually don't it in the kitchen. We have in the living ro-."  
Jordan wailed with a face o horror and ran up to her room yelling.  
"Aw, honey you made her run away."  
Derek said and looked at Dean.  
"Maybe we should try it in the kitchen, do some body shots, get chocolate and whipped cream."  
Dean grinned. Derek pecked his lovers lips as his phone rang.  
"Morgan speaking"  
Dean grinned, his man was in serious mode now. He played with Derek's T-shirt as the person talked to Derek.  
"Ok Penelope I'll be right in."  
He hung up and glanced at his watch then looked at Dean.  
"You got to take Jordan with you today, an old cold case sprang up again. I'll call you later with more details."  
"Ok, be safe."  
They shared a kiss and Derek left the house. Jordan came down the stairs to see her dad sitting at the table looking at his watch.  
"Hey dad?"  
He glanced at her and smiled.  
"Yes sweetheart?"  
"Where are we going today?"  
Dean coughed and pulled out a letter from his pocket.  
"Not to far from here actually."  
Jordan eyed the letter, it was old and worn out but never opened. She reached for it only to see it disappear back into his pocket.  
"No touchy. It's old."  
Jordan rolled her eyes.  
"You touched it, why can't I?"  
Dean stood up from the table and pursed his lips out at his daughter.  
"Cause I said so, get your pack. I'm going to drop you off at Sammy's."  
Jordan frowned.  
"Daddy said I was going with you today, somewhere."  
"Sammy's is somewhere."  
"Dad!"  
Dean rubbed his forehead in frustration.  
"Ok, you can come with me and Sammy, on one condition."  
Jordan's eyes gleamed.  
"Anything!"  
"You are going to stay in the car."  
Jordan saluted and ran up to her room excitedly. Dean smiled to himself then groaned.  
"She is way to much like me."

* * *

Derek came into headquarters with his coffee in hand and a grin on his face. Dean would be there for a month, which was good. He hadn't seen Jordan in maybe two months? Derek shook his head and got on the elevator. It had been to long that's all he could say.  
"Hey there my hunk of chocolate, what're are you grinning for?"  
Penelope greeted Derek as he got off the elevator. Derek laughed at the shorter blonde woman.  
"Oh, Dean's back."  
"Who's back?"  
Spencer walked up beside the two coworkers of his. Derek looked at him.  
"A friend if mine, so which cold case opened up?"  
Derek avoided anymore talk about Dean. His friends knew he was secretive, but only Penelope, Jj, and Emily knew about Dean and Jordan. Jj was dating Dean's brother, Sam. Penelope, well, she was the nosey curious one that would eventually find out so Derek already told her. Emily, she was Jordan's birth mother.  
"Earth to Morgan!"  
Derek looked up. Morgan, it was his last name but he was called that more than Derek.  
"Yes your highness?"  
Penelope about threw the remote at Derek.  
"I was talking to you about the barbecue, will you be able to come?"  
Jj was sitting at the table, Derek looked over at Spencer and sighed.  
"I don't know, I'll let you know before though, Kay?"  
Penelope frowned then looked up as Emily and David walked in. She nodded to them and continued getting things ready for the presentation.  
"Reid, your hair is undesirable, it is way to long."  
Emily played with the small pony tail Reid had. Spencer looked up from his tablet.  
"Actually men with medium length hair are more desirable to the female majority."  
Emily looked at David then to Derek, rolling her eyes she pulled on the pony tail.  
"Ow!"  
Aaron walked in the room before anyone else could say more about Spencer's hair.  
"Good, you guys are here. Garcia, start it up."  
Aaron sat down and Penelope picked up her remote and tablet.  
"Okay! So, this case is forty years old and well. Four victims were found in Arizona in the year of 1973, they each were found at four different parts of the state, with a spear in their forehead, and it completely went through. Yuck. Also a person got kidnapped from Arizona."  
Penelope looked at the screen as the victims faces popped up.  
"Nothing was found related between the four victims except that they all had been, well speared. Also they didn't think the kidnapping could be related."  
Aaron opened an old box on the table and pulled out a spear head.  
"This is the weapon similar to the one the Un-sub uses."  
Derek picked up the weapon and looked at it curiously. It was fully made of iron.  
"This type of weaponry is very heavy and can easily go through bone if enough force behind it."  
Penelope coughed and the team looked at her.  
"Anyhow there were no leads and the case got closed till three years later it happened again, only in Nevada, same MO and everything including the kidnapping. Again it went cold."  
Jj looked at Aaron.  
"Why haven't we heard of this before now?"  
"Yeah, I haven't read about this before or heard of it."  
Spencer added to Jj's question. Aaron looked at Penelope who was a bit flustered.  
"Let Garcia finish."  
The team looked at Penelope who smiled at the team leader.  
"Six years later the same thing happened in Kansas. And then nine years later it happened again in Ohio. Then it went away till this year, and the victims have doubled. Two were found yesterday in Arkansas at one corner of the state. They've warned the other parts of the state that more may happen. Only thing different with these victims is that they were bound."  
David looked at their team leader. He looked puzzled and wanted to know why he hadn't heard of this. The other teammates looked at Aaron with the same expression.  
"I know what you all are thinking but wheels will be up in thirty, we need to get this Un-sub caught before anymore people are killed."  
With that Aaron stood up and left. Jj looked over at Derek then to Emily. She picked her stuff up and left the room followed by Spencer, David, and Penelope. Derek stood up only to have a hand bring him back down in his chair. He looked over at Emily.  
"How's my girl?"  
Derek rubbed his forehead and smiled softly.  
"She's good. You know I don't like discussing them here."  
Emily frowned.  
"I know, I just haven't been able to see her since you know, fake death and such. It's been what, three months. Did you even tell her I had died, well supposedly died?"  
Derek looked up at Emily, guilt ridden. She gasped horrified yet relieved.  
"I suppose it's all for the better she didn't know, what did you tell her?"  
"That you had gone overseas for a while and would be undercover and not able to contact."  
Emily laughed as Derek finished. She stood up and stretched.  
"Actually that's what happened, interesting."  
She left the room and Derek soon followed her to get his bag ready.

* * *

Jordan sat in the back of the Impala while her dad drove. He hadn't said anything to her so she kept quiet. He pulled into the driveway and turned off the engine.  
"Sit tight pumpkin. I'll get him."  
Dean said to his daughter and got out of the car and went inside. Jordan put in her ear buds and listened to some music to pass the time.  
Sam opened the door after Dean knocked a couple of times and Dean jumped back.  
"What in hell did you do to your hair?"  
Dean looked at the bright blonde haired man standing in front of him.  
"A hello would have been nicer, Jennifer bought me some enlightening shampoo to make my hair softer, only it enlightened my hair both ways. Is it that bad?"  
Dean's face looked kinda like a really old woman who was terribly confused. He shook his head no and grinned.  
"It looks fine, now I can call you a dumb blonde."  
Sam's face stayed unamused. Dean walked into the house and sat on the sofa.  
"Jordan's coming with us today by the way, all things supernatural is going to e kept on the down low."  
Sam sat across from his brother.  
"She'll turn sixteen the end of this year, how long are you going to keep this a secret from her?"  
Dean narrowed his eyes.  
"I'm going to keep it a secret as long as I want to, I don't want her dealing with this. Her daddy tells her what his job consists of and that's pretty gruesome. Besides, she'd probably turn out to love it and become some kinda hunter chick and some demon or something may hurt her. It'd be better if she doesn't know, and they don't know."  
The two brothers were silent a while then Sam brought out an old key.  
"I got the key, what're you going to tell her we are getting."  
Dean looked at the key then to Sam.  
"Antiques?"  
Sam shrugged.  
"That will have to do."  
Dean got up and walked back out to the Impala with Sam. They got in the car and Jordan grinned.  
"Hey Uncle Sammy! What the frack is wrong with your hair? I like it but its a bit weird."  
Sam rolled his eyes.  
"Hey Jordan. Wrong shampoo."  
He settled himself in the seat as Dean backed out of the driveway. Down the road a bit Jordan began peeking over Sam's shoulder to see what he was holding. She saw the key and her eyes grew wide.  
"Ooo what's that?"  
Sam turned around and handed they key to Jordan knowing it would only entice her. Dean glared at his brother.  
"It's a key to an old antique chest. A friend of mine is giving it to us now that we have a key to open it."  
Jordan headed the key back to her uncle grinning ear to ear. Dean saw her face in the rear view mirror and sighed. She was just like a little puppy. His homey phone rang taking him back to reality.  
"This is Dean."  
"Hey Hun."  
"Dereeeek, what's up with the cc?"  
Sam rolled his eyes, and started making kissy faces at Dean which got Jordan to start giggling. Dean glared at them intently.  
"Oh it's a bummer, I'm gonna be gone for a couple of days, manage without me?"  
"Oh I'm sure we will. Penelope will probably burn the house down but hey, she feeds Jordan."  
Dean could hear Derek chuckle softly and he smiled.  
"Ok, I'm gonna be in Arkansas. Just to let you know, let me talk with my baby."  
Dean handed the phone to Jordan.  
"Daddy! Where are you headed?"  
"Arkansas, hey listen to me, your mum is back."  
Jordan squealed scaring both Sam and Dean half to death. Derek chuckled.  
"Yes and after we get off this case you can go stay with her for a week."  
"Woo! Can't wait daddy you hurry up and catch this son of a bitc-"  
"Hey! Language!"  
Derek corrected his daughter. Jordan gulped.  
"Sorry, I mean catch this bad dude."  
Derek laughed again and coughed.  
"Anyhow you guys take care, don't let Penelope burn the house down. Love yah sweetie."  
"Love you to daddy!"  
Jordan handed the phone back to her dad and grinned. She was going to bet to see her mum after a long time.  
"Hey."  
"I gotta go so I'll talk at you guys later. Love you bunches."  
"Love you too."  
Dean hung up and smiled to himself. He looked over at Sam who was smiling ear to ear in a rather creepy fashion.  
"What's wrong with you?"  
Sam shrugged.  
"Oh nothing, just watching you be all wifey to your hubby."  
Dean's eyes slanted.  
"Shut up."  
"No."  
"Bitch."  
"Jerk."  
Jordan smacked her uncle and dad both upside the head. They turned and looked at her confused.  
"Both of you shut up. Also dad concentrate on your driving, I wanna hurry up and see this chest."


	3. Chapter 2 - A Change

**_DISCLAIMER: I do not own Criminal Minds or Supernatural. All I own is my imagination and the freedom to write._**

**_Enjoy!_**

**A Change**

Derek looked over at Aaron as he gathered his materials and cleared his throat. The team had just taken off and were waiting for their leader to explain the case a bit more. Jj handed out the tea she had made to team. Penelope popped up on the screen and waved.  
"Hello folks, they just found two more victims, seems like it's taking longer than the last time these murders were committed. Before they were done within a week and now it's taking the Un-sub longer. Maybe he got old or something."  
David rubbed his beard and turned to the analyst.  
"Garcia, was there any prints or and residue on the spears?" He asked curiously. Penelope worked her keyboard and her eyes flickered.  
"No, there was nothing on the except the victim's blood. Oh, the spears apparently were either bought from a fabricator or the Un-sub makes them. Also they found on the new victims that they had been kept for a while. The ME said at least two weeks before they were killed."  
Aaron eyes turned to Spencer who looked like his brain may conduct world war three.  
"His MO is changing, either this is the same Un-sub and they're changing cause of difficulties, or it's an apprentice of the Un-sub. A copy cat wouldn't be able to get the same spear head from the previous murders. It would have to be someone who knew the Un-sub, a family member or a friend maybe."  
The team nodded with the younger man. Emily looked back at Penelope.  
"Hey Garcia see what time of death and dates all the victims died on. See if there can be any religious or culture meaning to them."  
Penelope nodded.  
"Okie dokie artichokie."  
Penelope hit the end call button and her face disappeared from the screen. Aaron looked at Derek.  
"Morgan you have something you want to tell us?"  
Derek's eyes shot up to their leaders face.  
"No sir, I was just thinking about the case. It's a bit bizarre, I mean a lot of our cases is, I just want to know why we haven't heard about it."  
Derek scratched his neck and waited for an answer. Aaron coughed again.  
"At the time of the last murders like these the FBI was conducting an operation within the US to keep an eye on and analyse government officials and their families. We didn't have the same equipment or knowledge back then as we do now, but we still did our job. The Secretary of State had come to us with a problem. A young man who was in their family had disappeared a week before the last strand of murders began to happen and he was seen in the same area of the last murders. So we found him and prosecuted him so, but I guess we were wrong."  
Jj looked at Aaron confused.  
"Did he confess?"  
Aaron rubbed his forehead.  
"He knew everything about the case that an Un-sub should know and he had a splinter of wood from the same wood in the spear in the victims."  
Spencer cocked his head thinking. Jj and Emily exchanged looks of curiosity. David sipped on his tea ever so slightly.  
"All in all it's happening again, and we need to find out who is responsible."  
The team nodded in agreement.

* * *

Jordan was bobbing her head up and down while she listening to her music. Sam looked over his shoulder and smirked.  
"You think she's okay?"  
Dean looked at his brother and rolled his eyes.  
"Teenage girls are harder to raise than date."  
Sam's eyes deviated up.  
"You date teenage girls?"  
"No! Well I did, but not now. Geez, sometimes I think there is something wrong with you, mentally."  
Dean caught himself, he knew Sam was still a bit self-conscious about the demon blood thing.  
"My brain is just fine. Where is this person's house anyhow? We've been driving for a couple of hours."  
"I've been driving, you've been riding. It's in a little town outside of Virginia. Maybe an hour or more before we arrive."  
Sam sighed and laid his head back, might as well nap.

* * *

Light broke through the cracks and blinded his eyes before he could even look away. He screamed cause it hurt of course. He was tied up and hanging from the ceiling. He was hungry, thirsty, and he really wanted to rip off the head of the being in front of him. His suit and stature made him look promising and dignified, but the being was a demon so none of those traits were correct.  
"Well what do we have here? I believe it's a small wee vampire, who is about to die if he doesn't answer my question. So I'd like to get this over with nice and quick but you're a stubborn little fella and daddy needs to work on yah."  
Of course the Scottish-British accent was very recognisable. His low and gravelly voice always a pain to ones ears. Crowley, the supposedly 'King Of Hell'.  
"Go back to hell where you belong."  
Crowley smiled his all to known evil smile. He snapped his fingers.  
"I thought you would be this way, so I had my gents do a little digging and oh look what we have found."  
Two demons came into the room with a girl about the age of ten. Blood soaked her hair and she was sobbing quietly. She looked up as Crowley whispered in her ear.  
"Da-daddy?"  
The man fought the ropes and cried out when the knife in his side deepened.  
"Don't hurt my baby, I'll tell you anything you want. Just don't hurt her."  
Crowley grinned.  
"You see I am a man of business so to speak. I will get want I want through bargaining or threatening."  
He snapped his fingers again and the demon pulled out a knife and put it at the girls throat. She whimpered as her father yelled at the demon.  
"Okay, now that your attention is caught. Where is Sam and Dean Winchester?"  
Crowley sat down in his chair and took a sip of his drink.  
"The last known place was Virginia."  
Crowley looked at the man.  
"More specific."  
The man looked at his daughter then to Crowley.  
"That's all I know."  
Crowley smiled and snapped his fingers and the demon let the girl go.  
The other demon grabbed a machete and chopped the ropes in half that was holding up the man and he landed with a thud.  
"Run along now, I may need you again."  
With that the vampire took off out of the room. Crowley twirled his drink a couple of times and looked up.  
"Virginia... Hmmm."

* * *

Derek was focused on his driving thinking about the case and his family at the time. He hoped to God above there was nothing supernatural about this case. Dean had made him promise that if there was to call him immediately. So far there hasn't been one, but the day will soon come when there will be one.  
"Morgan! Watch it!"  
Derek swerved back in to his lane and slowed down his speed. He looked over at Emily in the seat next to him. Jj was in the back breathing heavily.  
"You've driven on the wrong side of the road for a while. I thought you were just trying to scare us but apparently you didn't even notice. I'm driving next time, you just seem intent on killing us all."  
Emily shook her head and folded her arms in front of her chest. Derek rubbed his forehead.  
"Are you ok? Penelope told me Dean was back in town."  
Emily's eyes moved from the road to Derek.  
"I'm fine, I just keep thinking about Jordan. Right now she's with him. I always worry about them two when he's on a job."  
Jj smiled sadly. Sam was her boyfriend and Dean's brother, she knew exactly what they did. It worried her to. They arrived at the FBI station in Arkansas and Derek parked the car. They got out and looked at the building. Derek popped his neck and started in.  
"Let's get this thing over with."

* * *

Dean parked the car and looked over his shoulder. Jordan was asleep and curled up into a ball. He grinned at the sight then punched his brother.  
"Ow! What was that for?"  
Sam looked at Dean confused and rubbed his shoulder.  
"We're here."  
Dean got out of the impala careful not to wake Jordan and headed to the vast mansion in front of him. Sam stumbled behind him tripping on various roots.  
"Pick up your feet, I don't want to have to carry you back to the car."  
Sam glared at his brother who grinned and knocked on the door of the mansion. A small square opened up and an eye appeared.  
"State your name and business."  
A gravelly voice came from inside the door. Dean looked at Sam then at the eye.  
"I'm Dean, this is Sam. We're here for a chest?"  
The eye looked up and down then the square closed and a series of locks were unlocked then the door opened to show a small old man.  
"Yes yes the Winchester boys. My my it has been years since I've seen you and your father. How is he by the way? Still into collecting old artefacts?"  
The man twirled his white moustache and fixed his spectacles. Sam looked at Dean.  
"Dad died a couple of years ago."  
The old man looked up at the brothers and frowned sadly.  
"Oh he was a good ol chap, what about Bobby? Is he alright?"  
"Bobby's fine. Alive and raising hell."  
Dean answered the man's questions with a smile. The old man extended his hand.  
"Well boys I'm Victor. I'm not to sure if you remember anything about me, but the chest is inside. Would you like some coffee or tea?"  
Victor moved out of the door way and Sam walked in followed by Dean.  
"Ah sure, coffee sounds good."  
Victor brought them into a living room area and sat them down and then huddled to the kitchen. Sam checked out the living room and whistled softly.  
"Check out all these old artefacts. They could be worth thousands of dollars. I mean look at that old sword, it looks like it could fall apart at any moment."  
"And it will if you touch it. That sword belonged to one of the greatest men to walk the earth. Adam."  
Dean took the coffee from Victor and eyed the man curiously. Sam didn't do anything.  
"Adam? Seriously? You have a sword that belonged to Adam... What about Eve's lingerie?"  
Dean slapped his knee laughing at his own joke. Sam and Victor didn't laugh. Dean looked up and stopped his laughter and coughed.  
"Yes I have a sword that belonged to Adam. It was given to me directly by an Angel and told to keep it safely within these mansion walls. Now the chest is what you two came for not the sword of Adam, shall we discuss the details of it?"  
Victor had sat across from the brothers and crossed his legs sipping on his tea. Dean and Sam nodded in union and sipped their coffee.

* * *

Jordan opened her eyes and stretched her limbs while cracking her back. She looked out to see the car parked in a driveway. She looked out the window to see a meadow with nothing in it. She sighed and snuggled back into the seat. What in the world could be out here? Was her dad and uncle digging for the antique or was someone supposed to meet them? She noticed she was alone and kinda felt a shudder come over her. She knew she had better stay in the car or her father would be mad. She sat quietly waiting for a word or call from her dad.  
WHAM!  
Jordan screamed and ducked underneath the seat and stayed in that place for a while then looked up. A man was at the window and leaned down closer. He didn't have much hair and his stubble had grown out a bit. His eyes were wide and piercing and they looked as if they could see your soul. He was dressed as an old fashioned pimp which Jordan found unsettling. He leaned forward and wiggled his fingers at her.  
"Hello darling, what's a little girl doing out here in the middle of nowhere?"  
His accent made him sound of British decent, he smiled at her. Jordan didn't answer him but just shrugged her shoulders. He rubbed his hands together and then looked over the car. Examining each and every detail. He hummed happily to himself then looked back at Jordan. Something was off about his eyes, they were a full crimson red. Jordan gasped leaning back into the car. He smiled and bent down to where he could see eye to eye with Jordan.  
"What's your name?"  
Jordan shook her head no not wanting to answer to the man.  
"Oh well then how about I tell you mine then you tell me yours, deal?"  
Jordan nodded again getting scared more by the second.  
"I'm Crowley, and you?"  
"J-jordan."  
His grin grew.  
"Nice to meet you Jordan." 


	4. Chapter 3 - The L Word

**_DISCLAIMER: I do not own Criminal Minds or Supernatural. All I own is my imagination and the freedom to write._**

**_Enjoy!_**

**The L Word**

Dean rubbed his eyes and stifled a yawn. The old man wasn't boring, well yes he was, and he was taking to long. Jordan must still be asleep, Dean thought to himself.  
"Young man am I boring you?" Sam looked over to the utterly surprised Dean.  
"Uh, no! Not at all! Just my daughter is out in the car and its been I dunno an hour since we came in? She was sleeping."  
The old man's eyes enlarged a bit as he turned and looked out the window.  
"You only told me you and your brother were coming."  
Dean nodded.  
"Last minute thing. Sorry."  
Sam looked from Dean to Victor's furrowed brow, deep in thought.  
"What?"  
Dean asked not sure what was going on.  
"The mansion is only visible to those that are invited. To those that are not invited it looks like and empty field. It is an ancient protective seal put on this place by angels. Only angels can see it without being invited."  
Victor twiddled his thumb over the chest in front of him and looked at Dean who had stood up.  
"Oh, well. That seems good, only that my daughter might freaking out now!"  
Sam pulled on Dean's sleeve, he only jerked his hand away and started towards the door.  
"Oh I'm sorry but you can't leave until the business transaction is made. I still need to talk to you about the chest."  
Dean tried opening the door but it wouldn't open. He came back into where Victor and Sam were.  
"Get on with it then, you've been talking about Noah's ark for the last half-hour I would suspect that the chest would be next."  
Victor coughed and nodded.  
"This is not just no ordinary chest. It's a sealed chest. There are boxes in different cultures similar to this one. Like the Jews have a Dybbuk box, this is similar. Do not open it unless you absolutely need to."  
Sam looked at Victor.  
"That's it?"  
"Pretty much, unless you want to know about the Dybbuk box that your dad opened."  
Dean opened his mouth to say something but Sam's look of interest started Victor up. Dean sat down rubbing his face.

* * *

Jordan coughed and raised an eyebrow at the man hoping he would leave. He checked out the car again then looked directly at Jordan and squinted his eyes.  
"Nice ride, yours?"  
Jordan shook her head sharply.  
"Oh, I see. Well its nice to meet you. Have a good day love."  
Jordan watched the man walk away and sniffed. Her nose scrunched up in disgust.  
"Ew something stinks."

* * *

Derek took a sip of water for a change. Seems like he's always drinking coffee.  
"Agent Townsend this is Agent Morgan, Prentiss, Rossi, Jareau, and Dr. Reid."  
A small but built woman turned around and greeted the agents and doctor.  
"You'll have to excuse my lack of ability in this area. I've only been here a week."  
The woman pointed to a large room in front of her.  
"You can set up in there, I have to go tall to some folks about some arrangements. Whatever you guys need just holler and I'll get it."  
The team nodded and headed into the room and began to set things up. Spencer left with David and Aaron as they went to talk to the people who found the bodies. Derek's phone began to ring and he looked down, it was Jordan.  
"Hey, how's my baby girl?"  
"Daddy! Hey I just got creeped out by this weird Scottish man and I think he farted on me."  
Derek's fatherly alarm quickly died when he heard the later part of her statement.  
"Sweetie, a Scottish man farted on you?"  
Emily looked up and eyed Derek.  
"Yeah! He was all like 'Darling' and 'love' and asking about Dad's car and what my name was and then he left and I smelt a stinking smell so I assumed he farted on me. You think he was like trying to do something? What if he had hazardous farts? It really stunk daddy."  
Derek couldn't help but chuckle a tad bit.  
"Uh! Daddy! I got scared! He dressed kinda old pimp style."  
"Let's see were you sleeping before this happened?"  
"Yes. What's that got to do with it?"  
"Maybe one of your dreams got out of hand and continued after you were asleep."  
A silence was on the other end of the line then a soft sigh.  
"So then what did I smell?"  
Derek grinned.  
"Probably your own fart, you know you stink pretty bad, especially after you eat Taco Bell, those are just nasty."  
Emily and Jj were in the back trying not to laugh.  
"Daddy! Imma hang up on you, your being mean."  
"Oh I was just having a laugh, where is your dad?"  
An uncomfortable pause put a worrisome thought into Derek's head.  
"He went out to a field, with Uncle Sam, I stayed in the car. I can't ring him, he left his phone in the car. That's why I called you."  
"Okay then, you tell him to call me when he gets back ok?"  
"Yes daddy, hey did you get to see any dead bodies yet?"  
"Honey, remember what I told you about victims?"  
A sigh of frustration was his reply.  
"Jordan."  
"Yes daddy, I remember. I just think it's cool what you do, except that people die."  
"Ok that's my girl. I'll talk with you later, love you."  
"Love you to daddy."  
Derek hung up his phone and looked at Jj and Emily who had finished with everything.  
"That was an interesting conversation to hear."  
Jj grinned at Emily's statement. Derek rolled his eyes and opened up the FBI laptop and called Garcia.  
"The Wonder Woman at your service how may I help you?"  
Emily sat down at the laptop with Derek and Jj behind her.  
"Hey Penelope did you get that info I asked for?"  
Penelope or nodded vigorously.  
"I sent it to your tablet."  
Emily looked at her tablet and then at Penelope.  
"I didn't get it, try it again."  
Penelope hit some keys while she sipped her tea and Emily's tablet lit up.  
"Oh thanks."  
"No problem Ems. Derek did Little J call you?"  
Derek nodded.  
"Ah good, she's been texting me nonstop about some old chest antique thing I was just curious if she told you."  
"Ah, no."  
Penelope gulped, someone was gonna be in trouble.  
"Ah well goodbye then!"  
She ended the call and Emily let out a small 'oh' of confusion.  
"What is it?"  
Jj looked over the woman's shoulder along with Derek.  
"There is no religious connection but they all seem to die exactly at three in the morning. Isn't that weird?"  
Derek nodded.  
"Hey guys, those bodies they just found are now ready for us."  
Spencer came into the door with the news.  
"And they weren't before?"  
Spencer shook his head.  
"They were found by a metal detector under a bunch of trash. Like they were at the top of a trash barrel and when poured out they were at the bottom of the pile."  
Emily shook her head and got up to leave with Morgan when Spencer didn't follow.  
"Are you coming?"  
Spencer shook his head.  
"I haven't been feeling well lately, you know why, but I think I'll stay with Jj."  
She nodded and exited the building.

* * *

Dean sighed heavily, very heavily, so heavily in fact that he knocked over a lamp with his exhaling breath. He picked it up quickly and looked at Victor.  
"Whoa. Did I do that?"  
The old man shook his head.  
"There is a disturbing presence near the mansion, it's probably one of those damn vampires wondering through the field again. Pay no mind."  
Sam stood up with the chest in his hands and thanked Victor for the coffee.  
"Your welcome boys, anytime you need something give me a call."  
Dean shook his hand and opened the door, yes! He could leave now.  
Sam closed the door behind them and exhaled.  
"He was pretty interesting. Like that story about dad."  
Dean cringed.  
"Having a spirit try to eat your liver is not interesting, it's freaking weird."  
Dean looked back to see the mansion no longer there but a large empty field.  
"Wow, it really is hidden."  
Sam turned and looked.  
"It is. Hey you smell something?"  
Dean got to the car and sniffed.  
Sulphur.  
Dean instinctively reached for his knife.  
"DAAAAAAAAAD!"  
Dean, startled, quickly brought down the knife only to stab his thigh.  
"Mother of Freaking Jerry Springer!? Jordan what the hell?! You don't jump up behind someone like that, you could get killed."  
Jordan looked wide-eyed at her dad's leg.  
"Or stab themselves apparently, I'll put it on my 'don't do this list'. Now where is the chest? I wanna open it!"  
She saw Sam and leaps over to him. He holds the chest protectively and coughs.  
"You can't open it till the right time."  
Jordan's face turned into a pout.  
"Gimme that thing and get over here and drive... To a hospital!" Dean hobbled to the passenger's seat and got the chest and held it protectively. Sam got in and started the impala and began to drive off.  
"Oh dad by the do you think my farts stink?"  
Dean stopped thinking and turned around.  
"Now where did that come from?"  
Jordan blushed.  
"I guess I really stink then."  
Sam chuckled when Dean's face tore in two. He wasn't sure what to say or how to handle the situation.  
"No, that smell you smelt back there was the Impala, she just has these smells you know."  
Dean coughed and held the door handle when Sam hit a bump.  
"Oh I see. Guess that man wasn't..."  
Jordan trailed off into a whisper to where Dean could hear her no more. She kept quiet for a while then remembered.  
"Dad, Daddy said to call him."  
Dean nodded and dialled up Derek.  
"Hey babe."  
"Hey. Uh you wanted me to call you?"  
Dean grunted a big and glared at Sam who seemed to enjoy driving like a maniac.  
"Yeah, what is this with a chest? And how come you lied and said you were going fishing? You don't fish."  
Derek's tone wasn't to happy. Dean gulped.  
"True I did get a chest thingamabobs, but I didn't lie about going fishing. Sam was gonna teach Jordan a thing or two about it."  
Jordan gasped and punched Sam.  
"You didn't tell me we were going fishing."  
Sam held up his hands in a shrug.  
"Dammit Sam! Hands go on the steering wheel, not off!"  
Sam put his hands back down quickly before Dean stab ed him with the knife protruding from his thigh.  
"Oh is someone grumpy?"  
Derek cooed at Dean. Dean pouted even more.  
"I stabbed myself in the leg cause our crazy child scared me."  
Derek groaned.  
"Are you okay? Are you going to the hospital? And it's not her fault, you're the one who had the knife. Why did you have the knife? Was it 'that' knife?"  
Dean wiped the swear off his forehead.  
"No I'm in a bit of pain. Yes, we're headed to the hospital. You ought to be a little more sympathetic to the wounded one here. Yes I had 'that' knife. I wasn't no reason in particular."  
Jordan eyed her dad strangely. Him and Daddy always have weird conversations. It drove her mad to cause they used a freakish dialogue.  
"Oh, be safe. Also you need to tell Jordan sooner or later what you do. The lying has to stop, it's eating away at everything."  
Dean sighed.  
"I know."  
Derek knew better than to push the issue anymore so he cleared his throat.  
"I'll call you later, take care. Love and kisses from me, Jj, and Emily."  
"Love you too."  
He hung up and rubbed his aching leg.  
"We are almost there."  
Sam said and looked in the rear-view mirror. Jordan had her earplugs in.  
"Dean, you think a demon was around the car?"  
Dean shrugged.  
"Could be, or would've been something else. I didn't see any sulphur, only smelt it."  
Sam nodded and continued driving. Dean hoped it wasn't a demon, cause if it was, they would have found out about Jordan.

* * *

Bobby opened a can of spaghettio's when one of his various phones rang. He glanced up seeing it was his personal line.  
"Bobby speaking."  
A squeal from the phone made Bobby look at it carefully.  
"Hi Gramps!"  
Bobby rolled his eyes, that's what the squeal was.  
"Jordan, thought I told you not to call me that."  
Jordan snickered.  
"But I like it. And you call me idjit all the time."  
Bobby stirred his spaghettio's and sighed.  
"Well what're y'all needing?"  
"You. At our house tonight, for dinner?"  
Jordan coughed uncertainly. Bobby looked at his clock.  
"I'm not a dinner kind of guy, tell Dean I'm sick."  
"Now gramps he heard every thing you just said."  
"Balls!"  
Deans voice was in the background along with Sams and a low beeping.  
"Where are you guys at?"  
Bobby asked and began eating his lunch.  
"The hospital. Dad stabbed his own thigh after I scared him."  
"Idjit why did you scare him if he had a knife in his hand. He could have killed someone!"  
Jordan fell silent.  
"I dunno."  
Bobby took a long deep breath. Might as well go.  
"Who's cooking?"  
"Jj, she's cooking. Not Penelope this time."  
Bobby sighed with relief.  
"Last time I went to a dinner. Penelope made these like fake meat things and ugh my whole system was tore up."  
Jordan snickered softly.  
"We will see you this afternoon then!"  
Bobby hung up and looked at his spaghettio's, they kinda reminded him of what Penelope's cooking did to him. He poured the stuff in a bowl and set it outside.  
"Balls!


End file.
